Heat Wave
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Crazy hot day in the soul society leads to Yumi and Kenny getting a little toooo hot under the collar, how the fix it? Ice maybe? M FOR A REASON! -cough- man smex -cough- I love to write Bleach smex! R&R please


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Bleach universe or the settings or characters and whatnot; I only own my plot and like to screw with these characters whenever possible!

Warnings: Mild temp play, very very mild bond, smexy hotttttttness, language, some ooc!

**_~Heat Wave~_**

It was a lazy day.

An all around lazy day in the middle of July in the Soul Society. The only divisions actually working were the second, who were on hollow duty under the stern iron fist of Soi Fon; and the fourth who were treating a surprising amount of sun burn victims from idiots falling asleep in the sun.

So this lazy day fell on the tenth squad like a overly suppressing spiritual pressure. Everyone was lazing around, Yachiru was asleep sitting on Ikkakku's head, and he was asleep too. Half the squad was either asleep or lying around somewhere either getting drunk or fanning themselves.

Yumichika was sitting outside in the shade fanning himself with a 'beautiful' paper fan, hating the stickiness of the world around him and his own body. He didn't bother to look up when he felt his captain's spiritual pressure getting closer. It was hot, humid and he didn't want to move just to have Kenpachi tell him to go do something or to shut up and sit back down. Yumichika didn't even open his eyes when Kenpachi stopped right next to him.

"Yumichika…" Kenpachi grunted. Yumichika ignored him, his hand holding his fan had fallen across his lover abdomen when he first felt the pressure approach. His 'play possum' ploy however was cut off when Kenpachi growled and lowered the amount of pressure he had been containing. Yumichika gasped as his lungs compressed under the already humid air and now his captain's immense pressure. He couldn't even sit up that's how hard Kenpachi was pressing the pressure on his chest.

"T-Taicho!" Yumichika snapped, he sat against the tree he had been 'sleeping' under, trying to regain control of his breathing. He looked up at Kenpachi and flat out glared.

"Aww…you were ignoring me, ya' little brat," Kenpachi sneered at his Fifth Seat's angry and affronted glare. Yumichika stood up and started fanning himself again.

"Something you needed, _sir?"_ Yumichika said in a smart-ass tone. Kenpachi grabbed his subordinate by the orange thing on Yumichika's uniform. Yumichika's eyes widened and his fan dropped to the sun parched ground. The shorter male wasn't stupid enough to challenge his captain by trying to remove the hand. He just stood there, dragged up onto his tip-toes and still not quite able to look Kenpachi in the chin.

"Yeah, you. Inside. My apartment. Now," Kenpachi growled huskily. Yumichika shivered at the tone and gulped.

"Taicho…what're you talking about?" Yumichika asked, hoping to play the fool. Two nights ago the entire squad had been out drinking, some like Yumichika were only there to be sociable. But somehow Kenpachi and Yumichika had gotten into a drinking contest. Yumichika had conceded defeat after ten cups, but Kenpachi had gone to twenty-fucking-five cups…and they'd wound up drunk and in bed with one another in the morning with twin hangovers and no pants.

"Get in there _Yu_, I remember two nights ago and so the fuck do you," Kenpachi said. Yumichika found himself being lifted into a fireman's hold and carried up to Kenpachi's apartments in the barracks, he made a squawk of indignity as Kenpachi started moving.

Thank god he was a captain and got a wing almost all to himself and his bedroom soundproofed. Yumichika gasped as he was tossed onto the pliant and comfy bed in Zaraki Kenpachi's room. His eyes slid closed and the open windows of the second story room made a sweet draft of cool air on his flushed face.

Yumichika sat up against the metal headboard and waited for Kenpachi to return to the room. His to-be lover had left as soon as Yumichika hit the mattress.

Yumichika closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was _never_ going to those mega-squad-drink-offs EVER again; the sex with Kenpachi had been…two nights ago…he didn't remember much. Just that it had been good and more painful for Yumichika than it normally was.

He sucked in a deep breath when Kenpachi came over and flattened the smaller male against the headboard, his scared tan lips meeting the perfect pale ones and proceeding to devour them. Yumichika moaned into the kiss, his hands running through his captain's hair, dragging it free and causing the bells to drop onto the floor. He blinked his eyes open slightly but Kenpachi took a blindfold and soon Yumichika was blind again. His hands were fisted into Kenpachi's haori. He was NOT afraid, no…because Yumichika didn't do afraid, that was such an unbeautiful emotion and he was already hot and stick and gross. He refused to be afraid of his captain.

Yumichika liked getting laid, he liked have men take control of him and use him and pleasure him. But with his captain the playing and sex Yumichika had had with other men was thrown into a different light. Sex with the Zaraki was on another level of intensity all its own. Yumichika's breathing started to get faster when Kenpachi moved away from him and laid him flat on the large modern day style mattress. Yumichika snatched his wrists away from his captain when the wild man tried to tie them up. He refused to be that helpless, he already knew his captain could kill him without a second thought; Yumichika didn't even have his zanpakto with him. The younger knew he was completely out of control…but that didn't mean he had to act like it. He knew Kenpachi wouldn't hurt him too badly if they got rough…underline too badly.

"No," Yumichika grunted, keeping his arms near his chest. Kenpachi chuckled but kissed him anyway and took his arms from his chest, Yumichika tried to wriggle his head out of the blindfold and slip his hands free, he garnered only the last feat but because the rough calloused hands that had been holding him were now caressing his body and lips were now on his throat and he still, panting and moaning. It felt so good. The paler man slid his hands around Kenpachi's body, feeling out his lover. "Tai…cho…" Yumichika sighed as he was divested of the majority of his clothes; the only thing left on him was his thin juban. He didn't even have underwear on.

But even with his clothes almost gone Yumichika was still burning up. He arched into his captain now, the feeling of the other body so close to his own was…electrifying. His hands, even thought they were flying blind, made quick work of everything except Kenpachi's hakama. His sinuous thin fingers traced the bandages the covered the chiseled and actually rock hard abdominals. Kenpachi grinned against Yumichika's cheeks, he nipped at the base of the cheekbone, right next to the prima donna's left ear, leaving a raging hickey. Yumichika moaned and bucked his hips up to the man sitting on top of him, they pelvises met and lengths brushed, Yumichika moaned again, but needier this time.

"Please! Taicho…please," the Ayasegawa pleaded, Kenpachi's hands had sunken lower and were pumping Yumichika's dick, making him try to thrust into the large hands. The younger moaned and tried to start returning the favor; however, he was cut short before he had the chance. In a freezingly cold way. "Gahhh!" Yumichika squealed girlishly as a piece of ice was pressed against his left nipple. "Ahhh! God…no…hah!" Zaraki chuckled softly as he slid the ice from the left nipple and ground it to cool wetness on the right nipple. Yumichika groaned and pulled at the blindfold, unable to stand the blindness any longer. Kenpachi didn't stop him but he didn't stop assaulting his pale lover with ice either. The next pieced was dipped into the belly button set into thinly defined muscles. Yumichika jolted and leaned up to grab at his captain's shoulders, the cold was shocking his nerves from the heat to cold, it was intense.

"Baby," Kenpachi teased. He kissed Yumichika sweetly and released his 5th seat's dick and slipped another ice cube down Yumichika's spine, said submissive jerked lightly when the cool trail of melted ice dribbled down his crack. He grabbed Kenpachi's length and stroked it in retaliation, his manicured nails teasing the slit just enough to make the beast-like captain growl thickly. "Lay down." Yumichika blinked at Zaraki carefully and laid against the pillows, his legs shaking as he felt more ice on his inner thighs, the cold was fighting his raging erection and Kenpachi was teasing his balls enough to fight the cold. The waves of cold and arousal were driving the beautiful shinigami insane, he bucked up against Kenpachi's hand, trying to get more friction.

"Please…ta-taicho!" Yumichika called out as a thick piece of ice was slipped into his ass and left there, he involuntarily started shivering and trying to release the ice, clenching and bucking back and forth, the freezing cold melting inside of him was driving the lithe man over the edge, he cried out as he came harshly on Kenpachi's hand and his own stomach.

"Look at that Yu, you can't even hold it in until _I_ fuck your tight little ass," Kenpachi growled gutturally, Yumichika was shivering, partly from his orgasm and partly because ice was sliding in and out of his passage, he moaned and twitched, pulling away from the captain.

"No…more…please Kenpachi….Ken…no more…please…too cold," Yumichika grumbled incoherently. His eye lids were fluttering shut and he laid back on the pillows behind him, the cold finally overpowering the arousal and making his body just want to curl up and sleep and shiver. Kenpachi kissed him deeply and stroked Yumichika's now half-flaccid penis, pumping it and teasing the veins in just the right way to bring the pale 5th seat back to the edge of arousal. "Please…in me! Now!" The uke growled. Kenpachi chuckled and slipped a finger in the small body beneath him, another soon joined the first phalange and Yumichika was quickly rolling his hips against the fingers, Kenpachi was stroking his sweet spot.

"Ready babe?" No hint of teasing was there this time, Kenpachi's voice was full of unadulterated lust. Yumichika nodded wildly, his breathing to erratic to speak. He moaned wantonly when Kenpachi thrust into him harshly. Yumichika sunk his nails into the seme's triceps, holding on for all he was worth as Kenpachi started thrusting in at a harsh and fast pace, pumping Yumichika's arousal in time with his thrusts.

"Ken!" Yumichika cried, tears actually spilling down his high cheeks as he climaxed for the second time. This time he milked his captain for everything the man was worth. Kenpachi growled loudly and possessively sunk his teeth into the area right over Yumichika's jugular, marking the younger as his as he came.

Kenpachi pulled out and lay down next to the panting 5th seat, he pulled Yumichika into his arms and kissed him softly as Yumichika's breaths evened back out. Yumichika curled closer to his captain, sated and feeling safe. His breathing calmed even more and he sighed "I take it we're an item now?"

"Bet your pert little ass we are," Kenpachi said softly in Yumichika's ear, the uke shivered and curled closer.

"Good. Sleep…now…" Yumichika replied brokenly, kissing haphazardly at Kenpachi's neck as his eyes fluttered closed and the tears dried on his cheeks. Kenpachi smirked and pulled the sheet over them, settling in to watch his new little boyfriend sleep.

**_My first ever Kenpachi/Yumichika...and my second bleach fic! Did you like it? I had fun writing it and I think this pairing is WAAAAY underwritten! PLEASE R&R I need feedback considering I've never done this pairing before!_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Ley_**


End file.
